Jim Henson vs Stan Lee
Jim Henson vs Stan Lee is the fifty-seventh installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the twelfth and final episode of Season 4. It features Marvel comic book writer, Stan Lee, rapping against puppeteer and mind behind the Muppets, Jim Henson, along with his main Muppet, Kermit the Frog, with a surprise appearance by cartoonist and entrepreneur of his eponymous company, Walt Disney. It was released on August 3rd, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Jim Henson and Kermit the Frog (voice) EpicLLOYD as Stan Lee Zach Sherwin as Walt Disney Mary Doodles as the animators (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Stan Lee is in gray, Jim Henson is in tan, Kermit the Frog is in green, and Walt Disney is in purple. Additional voices are in regular text.] 'Stan Lee:' Greetings, heroes! Stan Lee's here to battle! It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles! I'm just your friendly neighborhood writer man with a secret identity of a super MC Whose raps are as dark as my shades; leave you squealing like "MEMEMEMEME!" You're in trouble now, Jimmy, you dirty old hippie! Your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn skippy! Heck, that face on your neck ain't sexy! You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis! Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked! Your muppet Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis! I broke Ferrigno and the Comics Code, So keep your frog and pig show moving right along down the road! 'Jim Henson:' I'm glad you got that out. That anger can clutter your mind. But you're a creative man, Stanley (yeah), so let's just leave it behind 'Cause I can sense your tension once the verbal fencing starts commencing. There is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing, And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in. Yeah, 'cause you're gonna need Avenging. Let me mention: I'm impressed by all the vision that it took For you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books. 'Stan Lee:' Nice try, frogman, but Jack was a friend of mine! (THWIP!) That was a low blow. He did his own Thing, and now you've made it clobbering time! (SPLONK!) Oh, you taught children to count and spell, Then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder than you flopped on SNL! I'm telling you, Henson! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry! I'm a marvel of a party pooper! I'll snap your turtleneck like a Doozer stick and put you out to pasture like Mr. Hooper! I'm sorry, Jim. Sometimes I can't control my rage. Honestly, there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age, But the truth is, I miss ya. You were gone too soon. You were like watching a beautiful sunset…at noon. 'Jim Henson:' (Aw.) Stan, don't be sad. We all have a time to go. (Yeah…) Most of the Internet thought that you died 12 years ago, But the Four will always be Fantastic. The Hulk will always be Incredible. The words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible. There is no beef between us. We're two minds of the same kind, And there is no man who could ever muck with what we've left behind. 'Walt Disney:' M-I-C! I rock the mic properly! K-E-Y! Turning profits, I've got the key! I'm the Juggernaut of stacking knots unstoppably! The Disneyland-lord of your intellectual property! So get back to work! That's my dime you're wasting! I didn't buy you for billions so you could play around debating! (Ha!) You belong to Disney, which means you stay busy Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy! Artists begging me to stop; I won't let 'em! Labor conditions in my shop? I don't sweat 'em! I'm powerful enough to make a mouse gigantic! With only three circles, I dominate the planet! (Ha!) Clearly, there's nobody near me! I'm owning this battle! In fact, I own this whole series! So hop on my Steamboat, boys, but don't rock it! I'll put a smile on your face and green in your pocket! You'll be safe and insured when you're under my employ! Now, look at it! Gaze upon my empire of joy! Scrapped lyrics 'Stan Lee:' You knew your game with the ladies wasn't so super So you made a bunch of puppets and felt up some Boobers You know you game with the ladies was as tiny as a Doozer Poll Trivia General *Nice Peter had previously mentioned that Stan Lee was planned to be in the first half of the season before being scrapped, possibly meaning this battle was initially going to happen earlier on in the season. *At a total time of 5:32, this is the longest video in the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series to date. **This is the seventh-longest rap battle to date, with an overall rapping time of 3:05. *This is one of the battles viewable with YouTube's "Restricted Mode" on. *This is the first battle in which Zach Sherwin portrays a non-title rapper. *This battle has the second-largest group cameo, after the Zulu Warriors from the previous battle. *The links to all Season 4 videos pop up in order of release during the end segment, as well as links to the first three seasons. **However, only battles with no subtitles, also known as "CCTranslated" videos, are shown, except Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, and Zeus vs Thor. ***On the other hand, instead of showing the original version of "Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il," the re-edit of the battle is shown. This version of the battle was still in development when "Jim Henson vs Stan Lee" was released and would not be fully released until April 27th, 2019 (later deleted) and May 25th, 2019. **The credits show this battle with different editing, including slightly different title cards for Stan Lee and Jim Henson, a differently-edited "SPLONK!" sequence, and the addition of two Stan Lees mimicking The Hulk during the line, "I'm telling you, Henson, you wouldn't like time when I'm angry; I'm a marvel of a party pooper." *The end segment briefly gives special thanks to this Wiki. *This is the third battle where the cover art does not include the "vs" logo, after Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3. *On August 22, 2016, a quote from The Muppet Movie, "Life's like a movie, write your own ending. Keep believing, keep pretending," was added to the description. *When ERB2 did a compilation of the first five season finales, this battle was mistakenly excluded. Instead, the mid-season finale appears in the compilation. Continuity *There are hidden ERB logos on Stan Lee's comic book and on multiple canvases alongside Maker Studios logos at the end of Walt Disney's verse. *This is the second battle to mention Epic Rap Battles of History directly in the rap, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the third battle where the title characters reconcile, after Adam vs Eve and Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. **This is the second one where they make up during the rapping portion, as well as the second one where the two title characters are not closely associated with one another. ***This is the second battle in which characters rap both with and against each other, after Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. *This is the fourth battle to feature at least one rapper (in this case, Stan Lee) who was alive at the time of the battle's release but has since died. This follows Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. References *Starting with the line, "You belong to Disney," and ending at, "Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy!", Disney's background temporarily turns into a "classic Mickey" silhouette. He later "draws" a similar image, mentioning it in the line, "With only three circles, I dominate the planet!", and finally at the end of the battle, Mickey Mouse appears in some of the animators' drawings. This is a reference to "Hidden Mickeys," a phenomenon that appears in Disney movies and in the Disney theme parks, in which the classic shape of Mickey Mouse (and occasionally other Disney characters) are hidden for fans to discover. **The aforementioned hidden ERB logos are likely also references to this. *Many of the animators drew characters and logos owned by the Walt Disney Company, including: **The Walt Disney Company logo. **The ABC logo. **The A&E logo. **The ESPN logo. **The History Channel logo. **The Maker Studios and Epic Rap Battles of History logos. **Yoda and Darth Vader from Star Wars. **Kermit the Frog. **Iron Man. **Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse. **Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. **The rose from Beauty and the Beast. **Flounder and Ariel from The Little Mermaid. **Genie from Aladdin. **Stitch from Lilo & Stitch. **The rooftop from Mary Poppins. Errors *The leaves on the tree in Jim Henson's background of the thumbnail were photoshopped blue along with the sky. **Additionally, the leaves to the left of Jim Henson are blue, yet the leaves visible to the right of him are left untouched. *In the translated video, the word "SPLONK!" was not removed like the rest of the subtitles during Stan Lee's second verse. Related videos Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry pt. 2 TRANSLATED Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mary Doodles